


Lindsay's Love Orgies

by Lord_Robbie



Category: American Dad!, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show
Genre: BDSM, Electrostimulation, F/F, Food Porn, Food Sex, Masturbation, Mistress, Mistress/Pet, Non Consentual Tickling, Public Nudity, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Tickling, enf, erotic humiliation, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: Steve discovers Lindsay Coolidge is into almost anything. Lindsay explores her dominant fantasies.Possible reference to this fic later: https://www.writing.com/main/interact/item_id/1593091-A-Mile-in-her-Thong-2/map/1252122222111Tina: http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Tina_(Brian_Wallows_and_Peter%27s_Swallows)





	Lindsay's Love Orgies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay is more than Pearl Bailey High's resident cello slut. A reputation she gained after watching American Pie. As Steve learnt to his surprise.

The sounds called to the boy. The moans were intriguing. Had Roger brought a girl home and taken her to Hayley and Jeff's room? Jeff was visiting his stepdaughter Patricia. So it couldn't be Jeff or Hayley. He tiptoed to the room, gently and silently opening the door. Steve couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. Lindsay Coolidge, his sexy classmate was wiggling her bare butt. She wore nothing as she pushed her face deeper between Hayley's thighs. "L-Lindsay, d-deeper!" grunted his older sister. Steve backed against the wall near the door. He was panting, heavily.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Since Debbie dumped him, Steve had been focused on getting Lindsay back. But how could he do this now? How could he face his nineteen year old sister currently committing statutory? And what would he say to Jeff? "So Hayley and Lindsay still doing it?" Steve spun to see his best friend Roger the alien dressed in his school persona Bing Cooper. "You knew?" "Are you kidding, I convinced Jeff to put a camera in the wardrobe to film it! There's a pilot in Rhode Island who will pay us 400 bucks for that. And I need that cash for that new Versace bags I wanted. The one I have now isn't red enough, it's maroon! And whoever heard of a Maroon Versace bag, huh, Steve? You tell me that?" cried Roger, slapping Steve across the face.

Lindsay loved a shaved muff. She hadn't had one since she visited Veronica Pewterschimdt and her fiancee Sarah at Yale, last week. And Hayley smelt nice. Hayley's thigh muscles began to stiffen. Lindsay had swallowed enough snatches to recognize the signs. She grinned at her, pulling away. "L-Lindsay...uhhh...I didn't y-yet!" puffed Hayley. "I know, but I am afraid you haven't earned it!" "W-what?" she stammered. Lindsay stood, thrilled at the size of her new breasts. She was still annoyed about what Hayley's brother Steve and her chief love interest Lisa Silver had said about them. Of course, Lisa no longer says that.

"If you want me to finish, climb in that!" Hayley's eyes widened when she realized what Lindsay meant. "But that's my bitch love seat!" "Do you want me to finish or not? If so, what's your point?" Hayley wanted to protest, but the heat between her legs made a better argument. The throbbing was enough to get her set up. Lindsay picked up a crop, tapping it against her palm. Hayley felt a trickle leave her tender organ. Lindsay smirked before pressing a button on the crop. Hayley's eyes bulged when she spied the feather come out. "No. Lindsay, please not that!" Lindsay grinned before running it across her love button.

There was nothing like a screaming girl. Especially when the girls scream were of ticklish laughter. "Let's see if I can tickle a few orgasms out of you, Hayley my bitch baby!" Hayley thrashed about trying fruitlessly to get out of the position. Lindsay laughed at her as tears fell softly down Hayley's face. "Aww, is my horny, ticklish baby beginning to cry? Cry for me, my lust, sexy, ticklebaby!" Lindsay loved the idea that girls and boys would touch themselves to her new body.

Her small breasts had always been a touchy issue. Especially with all the older, better endowed women she slept with. Lindsay felt so powerful, dominating this ticklish, strong willed little Mistress. She still remembered sneaking in and seeing her last year in the strip club. Now she was feathering her clit with a feather crop, while her spare hand wiggling across her left cheek. The howling went silent, before Lindsay could smell it. She was so wet at the thought that this was actually going to happen. She was going to make her do this. A few grunts left before a geyser exploding between Hayley's legs. "Ticklegasm, yum!" teased Lindsay. Hayley just puffed, trying to regain her breath as a few giggles left. Lindsay would have none of it, burying her face deep into Hayley, while her finger entered her backside. Hayley barely lasted longer than a few minutes before an avalanche of releases left her pumping inner walls. The delicious salty honey filled her lips and tongue as Hayley's moans reverberated across the room. Lindsay didn't stop the rythmic dance of her oral appendage until Hayley stopped making sounds. Sighing, Lindsay untangled her, gently tucking her into bed. She blew a kiss to the camera before turning it off.

"Bye Steve. Hope you enjoyed the show!" She teased as she headed for the door. "My sister's married!" began Steve. "I know. Jeff is quite hung!" Steve's eyes widened as he looked like he might vomit. "Oh and Steve, Lisa loves my breasts!" "Wait...you and Lisa Silver?" "And before that Debbie. She has a great pair. Two in fact!" "You..you slept with my Debbie?" "Not your Debbie anymore. And Steve, Debbie's shaved!" "No, she hasn't. She still has great, long black hair!" "Not up there, Steve. Somewhere more personal. More intimate. I should know, I shaved her!" Lindsay giggled at Steve's gasp as she headed next door. Since Robert Memari left his old wife for a younger one; Lindsay helped Linda get over her crush on Hayley's mother with some special therapy of the erotic cuisine kind!

She checked her phone. Her collection was growing. She walked slowly towards the house before stopping. She decided one of her lovers needed some public play. She felt herself moisten, before she opened the door. "Bottom! Your mistress is waiting! You better be ready!" Lindsey smiled when she saw Linda her legs opened, resting on the table. Lindsey nodded as Linda watched her with anticipation. "Time to get started. Wait, what's this? I see a pussy that hasn't been shaved!" "Apologies, Mistress." replied a submissive voice. "Clearly if someone wants her splotched cunt sucked, she better have her razor ready!" Linda moaned at the vile talk, its vulgarity never failed to bring the worse of her lusts to the surface. Lindsay was pleased the older woman remembered to leave the red bag in her kitchen. This was part of the fun.

She was careful when opening the bag. Part of the fun was the teasing of her little food slut. Lindsay could see the sauces, whipped and ice cream and a cream-pie all neatly packed in to the bag. She also saw the carrots, cucumbers and cauliflower ready for use. But it was the shaving kit and feather duster that interested Lindsay. She removed each item slowly, loving the terrified and aroused look she always got with Linda. Tickling was critical when it came to breaking and pleasing submissive lovers. She had learnt that from Lisa. Finally she removed the blindfold and the restraints. Linda was very obedient. Lindsay briefly wondered if she should share Linda with another, before dismissing it. Right now was just her and Linda.

She was gentle in her application. She draped the blindfold across her eyes as if it was makeup, dabbing against her eyes before binding them. The restraints brought giggles to Linda. Lindsay raised an eyebrow before cleaning her rear. Linda screamed with laughter. Lindsay used her free hand to reach into the ted bag. She held the item in her hand. Then Linda screamed. "Naughty girl!" Linda squealed again as the second clamp was applied. Lindsay shook her head with amusement. "Now what to do next?" It was delightful to watch wetness appear across the blindfold and the area she was shaving. "If you shake then you will get cut!" Linda tried to stay still. She knew how much Lindsay wanted to tickle her. But how she hated it! Still it could be worse. Lindsay could gang paint her again.

Lindsay loved the control. She craved this power. Linda was so endowed. And so needy. It was so wonderful as she made Linda vibrate as she deftly took more hair, slick and sticky to the touch. She cleaned the area with a shaving brush, using a soft and delicate touch. The screams reverberated through the room. "Poor Linda, just a big tickle-baby! I will have to help you out!" Linda's throat started to close. Tears began to blind her. And the taunting! The boastful, arrogant barbs just got Linda more excited. This blonde teenager was everything that Linda needed. Lindsay helped her get over Francine. And even though she knew that she couldn't have Lindsay, it was enough to be with her. Even enduring the severe tickling.

Lisa moaned happily. The vibrator was doing its job. How Lindsay convinced to film herself, masturbating on all four with a vibrator in her ass, was still a mystery to her. Her hand felt so nice, covered in the feathery gloves as per Lindsay's command. Lindsay had insisted that they push their boundaries as far as they could. She felt this would be best accomplished by reducing males and increasing the number of female lovers. Lindsay was right about this as Lisa exploded out her third climax. Lisa dropped to the bed, pulling out the vibrator with a loud pop. She moaned, before sending a text to Lindsay. She also sent a message to Amy and Janet to come over. She knew that Lindsay would see be finished with her Cherry run as she put it.

Lindsay blew on the beautiful dark organ before her. She loved how Linda shook. "Nice and shaved! Now let's start with cauliflower! Shall I tickle you with it? Fuck you with it? So many things to with it!" Linda trembled with excitement. The young blonde provided such delectable delights. The warm vegetable made Linda giggle and squeal as it rubbed against her. Lindsay smiled approvingly before it fell apart. A frown appeared on her face. She reached for the cucumber.

Steve reached his phone. Lindsay was a womanizing slut. Debbie didn't want him. He took a deep breath. He checked the number that Roger had. Beth Freeman was a 19 year old college student. She and Melissa Cooper, a sexy Japanese gymnast, had both been with Bing Cooper, Roger's sex friend persona. Or at least one of them. He hoped that it would go well. "Hello?" "Hi Beth. It's Steve, Steve Smith, former water polo champion. How are you doing?" "Bye, fish pervert!" "Wai....and she's gone!" Steve cursed his bad luck. Even a promiscuous girl like Beth was uninterested. He tried another number. "Amy, it's Steve...and she's gone too!" "Hi Steve!" Steve turned around to see Phyllis, his beautiful blonde ex-girlfriend. "Phyllis? Phyllis! It's so awesome to see you again! How was Chicago?" asked Steve, wrapping his skinny arms around the girl.

"Ohhhhhh!!!! Fuck! Yesssssss!" Lindsay smirked as she licked up the sauce!


End file.
